Kaotic Hearts
by Life Strong
Summary: Have you ever felt connected to the wind, the earth, the flames of a fire, robotics, the majestic sea, the unknown world of death, plants, or even the magic of imagination? If so, you may be a portal master. Author x Skylander pairings. Reboot of original story.
1. Welcome to Skylands

Have you ever felt like the only reason you're on this Earth is because you're meant for something greater than the life you have? Like, maybe you ended up in the wrong body, place, or time? Have you ever felt connected to the wind, the earth, the flames of a fire, robotics, the majestic sea, the unknown world of death, plants, or even the magic of imagination? If you, you may be a portal master, like I am, destined for something great while disguised as an ordinary person, like I was.

* * *

J opened her eyes, her mind whirling. She noticed immediately that this place, this strange and colorful place, was not her home, and she had a suspicion it was not Earth. There was a field around her dotted with beautiful rainbow flowers, trees that stretched higher than the clouds, and small islands floating in the sky. J then sat up quickly, which hurt her screaming ribs, and stared at the sky. Unless some sort of strange apocalypse occurred; islands did not float. She was definitely not on Earth.

She stood all the way up after a few minutes, and winced as her ribs throbbed again. There was definitely something wrong with them, but what she wasn't sure. Right now though, she was more concerned with trying to find out where she was. Surely there was someone around here who could tell her. While standing still would have been the option her aching body would have preferred, she decided to walk around to find someone.

After what felt like a few hours, she finally found someone, or more like something, that might help her. Sitting on a rock in the shade on the east side of the island was a wolf like creature. At first, she would have turned the other way to avoid being eaten by a wild beast, but then she noticed something. He was wearing clothes. Black tattered pants, spiked wrist cuffs, had on black eye make up, and even had a bone guitar strapped to his back. A wild beast would not be clothed nor know how to play a guitar, and so she approached him. "Excuse me, Mr. Wolf?"

The wolf man turned and growled, his sharp teeth exposed and his eyes boring down on her. J backed away quickly in fear. "How do you know my name?" He snarled at her.

"Excuse me, but I don't. That's why I called you Mr. Wolf; you're a wolf," she said, sure he was going to eat her. Or worse.

"Oh, okay. Sorry about that dear; you learn to get suspicious of everyone after a while. Say, you're not from around here, are you? I've never heard of Abe Lincoln but he serves some truth tea right there," the wolf chuckled, calming down and smiling at her.

At first, J was confused. Then she looked down and saw her black Abraham Lincoln Haters Gonna Hate t shirt shirt and red skinny jeans and laughed, "No; I'm not. I'm from Earth."

"Earth you say?" The wolf smirked taking in a deep breath, "That explains that scent."

"What scent, sir?"

"The scent of idiots, nature dying, and desperation."

J laughed, "Yeah, that's Earth alright."

The wolf got off the rock and walked towards her, a goofy smile on his face. When he reached her, he extended a hand for her to shake," I'm Wolfgang."

J smiled and took his hand, opening her mouth to say her name. She then stopped; what was her name? She stood there and thought for a minute could not remember. She then sighed, "I can't remember my name. I only remember the letter J."

"Amnesia huh? Bummer. Don't worry; I know someone who might can help. Follow me to the Skylanders citadel."

"The Skylanders?" J asked, confused. Wolfgang just ruffled her bleach blonde hair.

"You'll see, Sunshine. Oh, and welcome to Skylands."

* * *

The citadel, J decided, was beautiful. There was fascinating creatures everywhere, and the landscape was lush and green. A strange fountain stood proud in the center, and there was a set of stairs leading to a beach and a dock. Near the edge of the island was a large tower with a swirling vortex on a balcony. While J was sight seeing Wolfgang had found the person he was looking for and explained her situation.

"Wolfgang, what did you do to her!" A gold woman shrieked, crossing her arms angrily. The woman was pretty; gold skin, short red hair, and white eyes, but she seemed to have anger issues.

"I did nothing, Sprocket!" Wolfgang said, looking at her, "She found me at Green Haven Island. She's from Earth."

The woman, apparently Sprocket, gasped and looked at J, "You're one of the new portal masters, aren't you?"

"Portal master?" J asked, raising an eyebrow, "the only thing I've mastered is the art of annoying bratty cheerleaders and sudoku."

Sprocket, who at first was a little off put by her comment, nodded, "Yes, a portal master. A person who controls one of the elements and leads the Skylanders into battle. Say, is there an element you're drawn to?"

J thought for a minute, then shrugged, "the only thing I'm drawn to is robotics and school."

"Robotics you say?" Sprocket smirked, playing with a wrench.

J nodded, "Yeah. Robots are amazing. Technology is really. You can built anything with a few pieces of metal and a little bit of scientific ingenuity; isn't that amazing?"

"So, if you met a robotic person for instance, what would you do?" Sprocket' s smirk grew bigger as she started waving her hand to signal someone behind her.

J looked at her, "It depends on if they wanted to kill me or not."

"Hello Sprocket, Wolfgang, and my my, who are you?" A new deep metallic voice asked, and J' s eyes widened. Standing behind her was a robotic man with four legs, green eyes, bronze metal skin, and spy gear. She could hear the gears clicking inside him and immediately she was stunned.

"You're incredible!" She said happily as she examined the robot, "I mean, you're so detailed and intricate. Some one well experienced in robotics obviously made you! Oh, I'm J," she blushed slightly at the outburst, but the robot only chuckled.

"I was born, not made, but thank you. I'm Spy Rise."

"Wait, you was BORN!" J asked, her metallic colored eyes full of wonder. Spy laughed again and nodded, making her gasp, "but how?"

"Simple," Spy smiled, "Skylands is magic. Now if you'll excuse me, I think Sprocket and I have to talk to Master Eon."

"Who's Master Eon?" J asked, smiling.

"You see that tower with the swirly vortex?" Wolfgang started and J nodded.

Spy frowned, "She didn't ask you, Wolfgang."

"Well, that vortex is called a Portal Of Power. A Portal Master is a person who can use a Portal Of Power to summon Skylanders, and trapped villains like me, into battle when needed. Master Eon is the most powerful, and probably last, good portal master in Skylands. Until now. We believe you are a Tech portal master, and if that's true, that means a great evil is afoot," Wolfgang continued, despite Spy' s comment. J nodded; some of her questions were answered now.

"So, what element is Eon, and are there other out there, deserted on islands, like me?" She asked, looking at Wolfgang.

"Eon is an Air Element," Spy answered before Wolfgang could, "and we don't know. Hence why we are going to ask Eon. Do you want to come, J?"

"Sure," J chirped, making Spy and Sprocket smile, "May Wolfgang come too?"

Their smiles fell, "That's not the best idea J," Spy said, eyeing the wolf.

"They're right," Wolfgang sighed, looking at her, "You don't want my kind there. Tell you what, meet me at beach at sundown near the Undead gate. I've got something cool to show you."

"Okay!" J smiled at the wolf man, making him smile back. Spy gently took her hand and let her to the tower, Sprocket not far behind him.

"You shouldn't talk to him, J," Spy warned, sighing slightly.

J looked at him, slightly annoyed. No one told her who she couldn't be friends with. "Why not?" She asked, hiding her slight frustration.

"He used to be a villain," Sprocket said as they approached the stairs in the tower, "and I hear he's done some pretty bad things."

J frowned. Wolfgang had seemed like a decent guy to her, but maybe they was right. She had only just met him.

They climbed the stairs after a few minutes, and with a look at J Spy knocked on the door. "Ready, to see Eon?"

"Yeah," J said, looking at her mud stained black combat boots nervously.

"Good," Spy said door opened, "because here we go."

* * *

"Greetings, young portal master. I am Master Eon, your guide to this world," a voice boomed out, making J jump. At first, all she saw was a normal library with rows and shelves full of old books and the doorway to the balcony, but the air started to shift and soon a floating head appeared. The head showed an old mad with a long grey beard who was smiling at them, "hello, J."

"How did you -" J started, a little afraid, but Eon cut her off.

"I know lots of things, J. For starters, yes, you are a Tech portal master," he stated, making Spy and Sprocket smile at each other, "and there are more out there like you."

"How many?" J asked, her mind racing.

Eon shook his head, "That can only be determined by how many people answer the call. You have been the first to do so. Do you know how you got here?"

J sighed, "No; I don't remember anything."

Eon smiled at her sadly, "I'm sorry, J. They'll come back in due time. Now then, I say you should go and acquaint yourself to as many Skylanders as possible from all elements."

"Will do, sir," J nodded. She turned to follow Spy and Sprocket out the door when Eon stopped her.

"Always remember, J, we create out own paths, but sometimes others help guide the way too. Be careful who you follow," Eon said, looking out the window at a certain trapped villain, "and sometimes, the best to follow are the ones that been down the wrong road before and know where not to go. Now, you are dismissed."

"Thank you, sir," J smiled as she walked out the door, which slammed behind her.

This was it. She was a portal master. There was no going back now.

* * *

Wolfgang watched as the sky started to change color, his heart thumping. He had not really made a new friend since being at the citadel, and he was excited to become friends with the new portal master. He heard footsteps coming towards him, and he turned around smiling, hoping it was J. His hope was crushed when he saw Spy Rise walking towards him.

"Evening, Wolfgang," Spy smirked, crossing his arms. Wolfgang sighed; this was not going to be pretty.

"What do you want, Spy?" Wolfgang asked, dead panning at the robot.

"Leave her alone," The robot replied, knowing Wolfgang knew she was talking about, "Or else."

Wolfgang rolled his eyes, "And why should I?"

"You're not the only one who's taken an interest, Wolfgang," Spy muttered, "And if you break her heart, I'll break you."

"Interest? Woah, buddy, I just want a friend," Wolfgang assured, but Spy scoffed.

"You'll say that now," he muttered, "but soon enough you'll like her too. Like I said; you hurt her and I'll hurt you. Got it?"

"Got it," Wolfgang growled, noticing J approaching.

Spy smirked, "Good. Later, 'friend'." The robot zoomed off, leaving an angered Wolfgang and a curious J.

"What was that about?" J asked Wolfgang, who shrugged.

"No idea," he said. He then smiled at her, "C'mon, I've got something cool to show you."

**Author' s Note: What's up! Yes people, I rebooted Kaotic Hearts! Now, I hated the original story, but so many of you loved it, so I started to wonder if I should rewrite it but make it better written. I decided to rewrite it and improve the plot a lot, plus add a few love triangles (Spy Rise, you're still may favorite but Wolfgang is really cool too ~). If you was in it before or if you wish to be in it now, now is the chance to tell me what and who you want (if you changed your mind or a new addition). So excited for this version! XOXO, Life Strong. **


	2. A Frightening Vision

"So, you ready?" Wolfgang chuckled, his eyes covering J' s.

J shrugged, her plump lips curving into her iconic smile, "Depends. What am I going to see?"

"This," Wolfgang smiled, and with a chuckle he uncovered her eyes. J gasped and turned to look at the wolf, who gave the sight before them a sad smile.

In front of the duo was a rather large swirling purple tinted vortex that, when J got close to it, turned an orange color and screeched loudly. J stepped back from it and stared at it in awe. The father away she got, the clearer the surface got. Finally, adter she was a good ten to fifteen feet away from it; the most amazing thing happened.

She saw another girl looking back at her. This girl was different than she was, but yet, she was beautiful. Her brown hair tumbled down her back in waves and her smile shone like the lights around her.

J looked at Wolfgang, "Who is she?"

"I don't know," Wolfgang said as he continued to watch the girl sadly, "but I can't help but to feel I know her some how."

J nodded at that and continued to watch the vortex, which suddenly switched pictures. Now, it was of a boy. He was six feet tall, had a dark tan, and his sort of messy dark hair poked out a little from his fedora. He was running from something, and he looked horrified, but what he was running from J didn't know, and in a way, didn't want to. The boy seemed powerful, and whatever was bad enough to scare him had to be horrible. The picture shifted to show him laying on the ground, his eyes closing, and then the vortex went black.

"What the hell?" Wolfgang growled, creeping towards the vortex slowly. J watched as he slowly walk towards when it began to spark and high pitched shrieking noises emitted from it. Both villain and portal master jumped and backed away from the thing.

Both of them knew this was not a good sign, and who ever this boy was, he was in grave danger.

* * *

Spy paced back and forth in Eon's office, his jaw narrowed and his eyes fixed upon the floor. After all these years, that one mission was coming back to haunt him.

"Now, Spy," Eon began, sighing softly, "you shouldn't tell her who she can not be friends with. That mission was forever ago."

Spy swirled on his feet, which was surprisingly easy for him considering his legs, and looked at Eon with a groan, "but even if it was just a mission that happened forever ago she's still under my protection. I shall protect her, even if that means I have to throw Wolfgang into the freaking Lava Pits."

Eon sighed again and watched as the robot continued to pace. In all of his career, the mission they were currently discussing was the only one he had failed. He was supposed to protect the young tech portal master at all costs, but sadly, he grew attached to her, like a brother. The mission failed, and with it, Spy's heart broke. Now, the same portal master that he swore to protect was here in Skylands. Eon understood that Spy felt like he had to fix his mistakes, but this was the wrong way to do it.

"Spy," Eon began, smiling kindly at the exasperated robot. He was cut off by a certain hyper portal master and wolf rock star bursting into his office.

"Eon, come quick! J saw something in the Multidemsional Portal!"

* * *

The day had started out like any other would for the dark haired teen. He woke up, ate breakfast, sighed as the school bus passed his house once again forcing him to have to walk to school, and being ignored at school.

He didn't really mind the last part; at least he wasn't being bullied anymore.

The thing was, though, he could feel like something was wrong. It was nothing more than a gut feeling of his, and he knew this gut feeling wasn't coming from the poorly prepared burrito he ate at lunch; something big was about to happen. Soon.

Slowly, he made his way to the boys bathroom and splashed the rather foul smelling water on his face, wincing as some went up his nose. He heard a chuckle and he groaned slightly. Of course HE had to show up.

"Hey Belllllllllllakkkkkkk!" He roared, making the rather annoyed teen glare in the mirror. Instead of his own reflection he know saw the most annoying creature on the face of the planet, aka, Xirc.

Belak glared into the mirror with a deadpan expression, "What, Xirc?"

"You're going to die today, hahahaha!"

Belak's shoulders stiffened as he glanced at the insanity demon, who despite his often joking nature, was now dead serious. He continued to look at him until the alarms went off, and with no further head to Xirc, who was telling him to stay there, he ran out of the restroom and into the now dark halls of the school. As he met up the other students in the parking lot outside, he realized that the sky was darker than what should have been possible for one in the afternoon. It was an inky black colour with grey clouds, giving the sky a freaky ambiance. Thunder rolled and lighting seemed to mock them as it boomed; the school burning despite the rain.

The other students backed away from him. Belak, who was now confused and slightly afraid, kept looking at the sky which was still rumbling with the angry darkness. He glanced at his peers and screamed. They were all on the ground, unconscious. Even his principal was laying on the ground, a bullhorn in his old wrinkled hand and the look of sheer terror on his face.

Alone and afraid, Belak did the only thing he could think of to do: he ran. The pavement beneath his feet was slick, but the tall boy didn't mind as long as he didn't slip. He needed to run. He needed to get away. Belak ran upon the highway, and as soon as he did he slipped on the road, snapping his wrist. He hissed in pain but got up. He didn't see the tractor trailer coming in his direction. Instead all he saw was its bright lights before it struck him.

* * *

J walked around the island, screaming at the top of her lungs. After she explained what happened to master Eon, he sent out a giant search party, hoping the boy she saw was now in Skylands. As she and Wolfgang were the only too to see him in the vortex, they were the two nominated to lead the search.

"Hello!" J called again, and this time, she heard a groan in response. It sounded human and male, and whoever it was was in pain. She ran in the voice' and soon she came across him.

The boy was semi unconscious and bleeding, his dark hair sticking to his forehead from blood. J smiled at him a little bit; he was cute. However, her expression turned serious as he groaned again, this time moaning out a single word, "Xirc."

J slowly rubbed away the dried blood from his forehead, causing the boy to open his eyes. He studied her carefully with his clouded eyes and coughed, "who are you?"

"I'm J, you?" She asked quietly, waving over Spy Rise, who was nearby. The boy looked to the sky, which J noted was oddly murky looking, and then glanced back at her.

"Belak," he whispered quietly, falling asleep again. Spy arrived then, and with a nod he scooped the bruised boy into his arms and yelled to the others that J had found him.

J stood up to follow him, but a dark shadow in the shape of a creature with multiple arms skittered behind a tree. She shrugged, playing it off as a trick of the light, and followed behind the robot.

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Plot twists are fun! And I know it's vague right now how exactly Spy failed his mission, or what happened really, but it's supposed to be. Also, thank you to Belak Earth Guardian for allowing me to use him and Xirc. I love you, Belak. Until next time, XOXO, Life Strong.**


	3. Back to Earth

Belak woke up with the great granddaddy of all headaches. It felt to him as if someone was taking a hammer to his head, but knowing Xirc, someone probably really was. He opened his eyes calmly, expecting to be in his half demolished (thanks to his cousin who lives upstate) room. Instead, he found that he was in a pearly white hospital room, his clothes missing, except his underwear, and a few, small wilting daisies on the table next to him. Belak sprang up, noticing that his entire body hurt, and screamed loudly, "What the!?"

The tall skinny boy heard footsteps, and soon a blonde girl ran into his room, her chest heaving and her tangled hair sticking to her face. Belak smiled at her for a minute, then paled as he realized he was in a room alone with a girl in only his tighty whities. She didn't seemed to mind, though, as she walked over to him and pressed her hand against his forehead, "Hmm, you feel warm."

Belak was at a loss. Here was some random girl feeling his forehead in a hospital, which oddly had no staff, and the girl's hands felt like cool metal even though she was obviously human. "Maybe that's because you're cold," Belak offered, smiling slightly. He was positive this was some prank Xirc was pulling to scare him, but he'd play along anyways.

"I'm always cold," the girl shrugged, standing back, "Call me J."

"Hello, J," Belak offered, confused by her choice of name, "I am Belak." The girl nodded, grabbing an ink pin from the pocket of her dirty red jeans and writing something down on her hand. J caught the look of confusion on Belak' s face and so she showed him what she wrote. Belak deadpanned, "It speaks. Oh how funny."

J looked at him seriously, "Well, we don't exactly know what you are, so I was surprised you can speak."

"Um, I'm a human, like you," he backed away from the girl slowly, now afraid. Xirc had never pulled a prank like this, and he had to admit, it was a good one.

"Belak...," the girl smiled slightly walking towards him," I'm not a human, and neither are you."

"If I'm not a human then what the hell am I?"

J sighed, her hair covering her oddly coloured eyes, "A portal master"

* * *

"Hello, Spy Rise, I have a mission for you," Eon said quietly, his mouth pursed in a small frown. He knew Spy would not react well to the mission, but he was the most qualified for it.

Spy nodded, noticing Eon' s demeanour, "What is it, sir?"

The aging air portal master sighed, turning around to face the robot, who was studying him intently. The room around them seemed to filled with a tense energy, and Eon knew that wouldn't help their situation, "I need you to go to Earth again."

"No," Spy said quickly, his cracking with nerves. Eon opened his mouth to speak but Spy shook his head venomously, "I said no! It reminds to much of her and you know it!"

"Yes, but you are the most qualified to go. You know how to handle children, considering you had a daughter," Eon tried soothing the robot, but Spy chuckled dryly.

"Yeah, had a daughter is the key words there ,Eon."

"Spy, please," Eon practically begged, placing his hand on the robot's shoulder, "please go."

Spy looked at the old portal master, his heart pounding and his mind racing. Going to Earth was his only failed mission, the worst failed mission of any skylander, and now Eon wanted him to go back. He knew what to do this time, but he still couldn't help but wonder if the child he was going to Earth for was going to suffer the same fate as his daughter had. One way to find out, he supposed, "What is the child's name?"

Eon brightened some, "No one knows for sure, but her friends call her Undead Prowess."

"Obviously an undead portal master," Spy noted, nodding slightly, "Okay. I'll go."

Eon instantly shoved case the robot's arms, making Spy emit a small oof. The tech skylander read over the notes on Prowess carefully, "I just have to make sure no one kills her?"

"Correct," Eon nodded, preparing a portal, "Make sure her death is natural and in her sleep."

"Well that's morbid but okay," Spy laid the file down on a desk near him and stepped on the portal, his mechanical heart thundering in his chest. A bright flash of light encased the robot, and with a small whoosh, he vanished from the tower.

* * *

Prowess stared at the headstone sadly, stroking the smooth marble absent mindedly. The girl who's headstone she was stroking was around her age, and the raven haired portal master wondered just how the girl had died. Her name had been "Annabelle 'Jane' Rhodes", and her life had ended too soon. Prowess then noticed someone standing behind her, and she turned to see a strange man smiling sadly at the tombstone. The man was tall, with seemingly golden skin, deep black curly and slightly long hair, emerald eyes, and a suit so expensive Prowess knew the man was rich.

"Taken an interest in Jane's headstone, hmm?" The stranger smiled kindly, his deep voice sounding like it was choking. Prowess smiled back the best she could and nodded, not wanting to speak to a stranger. The man continued, "She was so young. Too young."

"How did she die?" Prowess asked after a pause, her curiosity killing the cat. The man seemed nice enough.

"She was shot to death at her own birthday party," he said, sitting down next to Prowess, "as you can see the month and the date are the same."

Prowess looked at the stone and with a small gasp she noticed he was right. She had died on her birthday. Prowess had studied the girl's stone a lot but had never noticed that. "I wondered if she was like me," Prowess said, sighing, "I wondered if she had died of cancer like I'm going to."

The man shook his head, "No, but Jane wanted to become a doctor so that she could help those with cancer. She was going to go to the best medical school there is... but my baby girl's life ended too soon." The man stood up then, dusting off his expensive suit. Prowess noticed the tears in his eyes as he fumbled around in his pockets and handed her a card, "My name is Sebastian Rhodes, and I want your parents to call this number for me, okay?"

Prowess took the card with a nod and watched as the man walked off, feeling oddly relaxed by knowing how the girl had died.

**Author's Note: Okay, before you ask, my last name is not Rhodes! Now... plot twist! If anyone can guess who Sebastian Rhodes really is they get a cyber cookie! Also, I'm sorry Prowess for giving you cancer and Belak I'm not sorry for having you basically naked. Now then, if you have any questions or if you want to be in this story p.m. me! XOXO, Life Strong**


	4. Seraph of Life

Prowess looked at the card the kind man had given her, her short raven hair hanging in her damp face as the vicious rain poured down on her. Prowess was alone in this world, or she liked to think she was. The mystery of Annabelle' s death was one of the only things that distracted her from her cancer, and now she didn't even have that. The tall and sickly looking portal master entered the small apartment that she shared with her adoptive mother and two adopted siblings, smelling the sweet scent of incense burning. Prowess then stopped; something did not seem right. The feeling in her gut was confirmed when she saw a broken vace and a pool of blood nearby.

"Seraph! Technow! Solar!" Prowess called, frantically running into the kitchen when she heard a moan of pain emit from that region. The bright and colourful eighties inspired kitchen looked like someone had taken a bucket of blood and splashed it in there, and soon Prowess saw why. There in the middle of the floor with a sword sticking out of her chest and her arm missing, was Prowess' adopted mother, Seraph. "Mom!" Prowess screamed, crouching down next to the small blond haired woman, tears in eyes, "Mom, what happened?"

"Some one is here, Prowess," Seraph croaked out, her voice full of pain and blood seaping out if her mouth slightly, " and they are here for you and your siblings. Solar and Tech ran away. They are safe and with my friend Shizu Ehime. Go, find her, please."

Prowess shook her head, fat tears rolling down her pasty face, "No, I have to help you. Please, let me help you. I can call 9-1-1. Please, Seraph, please."

Seraph shook her head harder, more blood flowing from her mouth, "No, Prowess, listen to me. You have to go, you have to! And hello, Sebastian Rhodes," Seraph added at the end, making Prowess turn to see the man from before standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He walked over to them wordlessly, his expensive shoes coated in thick blood. Sebastian did not seem to notice as he bent down and took out a cloth from his pocket, using it to wipe away the blood from Seraph' s mouth.

"Hello, Seraph of the Life Element. I never expected to see you like this. Eon will be heartbroken," the golden man said gently, his voice deep and laced with emotion.

"Neither did I, Spy Rise, but being a portal master is always risky. You know first-hand how it feels, Sebastian. It's dangerous, but you do what you can and you live with the consequences. I'm surprised I'm not dead yet."

"Your life magic is keeping you and Prowess here alive," Sebastian said quietly, removing the sword from Seraph' s chest and inspecting it, "as soon as the magic runs out, which it will shortly, you'll both die. And yes, I know what it is like to be a portal master. She is back in Skylands now, and she goes by J. I want to be so close to her, but yet I can't risk it. I can't risk her knowing how I failed her."

"You know, I never knew why you never told Annabelle. Why did you make her think that you was her brother when you was her father?"

Sebastian ignored the question for a minute, his jade eyes glued to the evil looking sword in his hands. Prowess, meanwhile, was confused of what the two was even talking about and was sure that this was some morbid nightmare of hers. Sebastian noticed the look on Prowess' face and sighed, "It's classified, Seraph. Your magic is gone. Sleep well, friend. I'll check in on Tech and Solar, and then I'll meet you two in Skylands."

Seraph nodded and then stilled, her eyes wide open and body frigid. Prowess cried a little and felt instantly weaker, her body trembling as she collapsed on the blood covered linoleum. Sebastian smiled kindly at her and sat next to her, playing with her hair and humming a lullaby.

The last thing Prowess remembered was Sebastian holding her hand in a comforting manner, the smell incense filling her nose.

* * *

Prowess work up and stretched, the disturbing dream making her shake slightly. She then looked around and found herself in a strange infirmary. Prowess shrugged, thinking that she must has passed out again. She then looked over and saw Seraph in the bed next to her, the blond woman's right arm missing.

"Mom, what happened?!" Prowess jumped up and ran over to Seraph, who groaned and looked at the taller yet younger girl.

"We're in Skylands, Prowess. I was hoping that we'd get to go another way but, I guess what happens happens," the woman sighed, looking at the left shoulder stump, "and I wish that I could have protected you guys."

Prowess, too tired to ask any more questions, laid down next the woman and fell asleep, unaware of the jade eyes watching them.

* * *

J sighed in relief as she washed her gritty hair, dried red falling from her hair as she did so. A few members of the water element had felt bad for J and Belak, who were both dirty and tired, and so they offered them both a shower and fresh clothes. J knew that Belak was already done and waiting on her, for she heard his voice outside the bathroom door a few minutes ago, but her hair was so long and she was considerably dirtier than he was. J still felt bad, for she didn't want the boy to wait, and so she hurried and finished her shower, dried off and placed on the clothes Flashwing insisted she wear (a new pair of spiked black combat boots, khaki skinny pants, and a camouflage tank top), and walked out of the ice inspired bathroom with a smile on her face.

The smile quickly vanished when Belak gapped at her, "What happened to your hair?"

J immediately ran back into the bathroom and saw that once white hair had been dyed hot pink, and with a groan J walked back out and flopped down on the pillowy blue couch in Chill' s room, "I have no idea."

Freeze Blade, who skated into the room singing loudly, took one look at J and winced, "So you used the bottle of shampoo I put permanent pink hair dye in?"

"Obviously," J sighed, glaring at the ice cat, "Why did you do that?"

"To prank Chill, duh," Freeze Blade snickered, then straightened up, "now c'mon, icepups, there are new portal masters here!"

The two young portal masters nodded and followed the ice cat, Belak shifting nervously at the prospect of meeting new people. The first thing J had learned about the tall yet sweet boy was that he was incredibly shy, not really liking to speak to many people considering he felt judged by everyone. He felt oddly comfortable around J, however, and so he clung to her as often as he could, excited to have a friend that he could be himself about. He held his fedora in his hands as they walked, playing with the silver skull on the side. J saw his nervous behaviour and held his hand, squeezing it as they walked inside the infirmary.

**I tried lightening the mood at the end with the whole pink hair thing, but I'm sure it won't work xD. Now, Seraph, I am so sorry for the way you died, and for the loss of your arm... I wanted it to be dramatic. Now then, two new portal masters, and there was two more mentioned. To all of those who guessed Sebastian' s identity bravo! Now guess Shizu' s xD. I am doing a special Love Can't Always Be Perfect for Valentine's Day, so look out for that. Also, I have a background one shot series up, so tell me who's background you want in the comments of that story. As always, xoxo, Life Strong.**


End file.
